


I am Damaged

by Jadenmariewilson



Series: I am damaged [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadenmariewilson/pseuds/Jadenmariewilson
Summary: Tord's plan has failed and he's standing in his own failure what's going to happen where will he run to?





	1. I am damaged

Tord was standing in the wreckage of his own creation and the little sparks of fire floating everywhere seeming like the fire spread to the air particles and catching fire to it all, his entire right arm was completely torn up and so was his face. The feelings were not returned obviously with Tom and yet why did he feel like that was just a cover up for the others feelings, the last thing he heard before crashing is “I’m not your friend” that’s going to haunt him for the rest of his life, If he could apologize for all those years of fighting with him, abandoning him and his friends none of this would have happened, this is his fault, no doubt about it. But questions flooded his mind as he watched Edd and Matt look at the cliff that he sat on and his eyes obviously missing the one person, that one eye strain. A hand landed on the injured man’s shoulder. “Sir, It’s time to leave and get you treated” The voice was familiar to him and the leader was startled. “Leave” The Norski responds in a harsh voice and started to slump still looking over the cliff in which he sat on. “But Red Lea-” before the other could finish his sentence he stood up and turned around looking at both of the soldiers who stumbled backwards. “Get out of here with that nonsense! I will return to base when I want, Get out of here now! That is an order Paul!” The Nordic turned his back to them both. “Patryk, take Paul back to the base immediately” There was a faint ‘yes sir’ from Patryk and shuffling from the army outfits rubbing against their sides. “Patryk, Paul, next time come back without the army outfits and don’t call me Red Leader if we aren’t with the rest of the group.“ Again there was a quiet ‘yes sir’ and the shutting of a car door, that quiet voice from the one named Patryk was like a concerned parent and told Tord that he’d return soon without Paul to discuss some things with him and then the screeching of the wheels on the wet grass was enough to drown out the same sobs of the leader whom was in search of his friends from the cliff. The Norwegian was mistaken when he went out in search of his beloved friends in thought that they would forgive him, they probably didn’t trust him, they might be hurt, betrayed, lied to, abandoned, and probably even more. The Norwegian stopped dead in his tracks and felt frozen at the top of the cliff, he has to find them, he has to find Tom most of all. Thoughts from earlier flooded back quickly, maybe even too quickly for him to process and then that is when it hit him. ‘Did he actually mean to hit me and kill me?’ His eyes widens from the build up of fear from the alcoholic man and tears started to form in his eyes, the pain that was coming from his torn up arm and face wasn’t as bad as the heartache that he was feeling deep deep down. It must have been true, the British alcoholic man was trying to kill him and what was that friendship that they did have? The Norski thought that the whole Commie and Jehovah’s Witness was just a big joke, was he wrong all these years? A heavy weight suddenly set onto the Nordic’s shoulders and felt the world against him, ‘why would Tom….why would he do that’ Tord asked himself over and over again. The sun has set and It’s getting late, maybe he should start heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Norski still sat on the hill thinking that his friends would return to him but again he was wrong, he started to hear their voices and yet the alcoholics voice didn't reach his ears. He could hear Matt and Edd yelling at him but what good was it to listen to their voice? It wasn't Tom's voice, that was the problem and what hellish world did he live in that he couldn't hear Tom's voice? The Red Leader so he was called cupped his hands over his ears to ignore these voice that started to seem like strangers to him, the sound of wet grass was heard behind him and yet his eyes still searched for the people who he called friends. Their was a figure reflecting down on the ground behind him and it was disfigured almost, the Norwegian stood up tall and cleared his throat getting ready to tell an order before the figure turned him around only to see a pissed off Edd and Matt. Edd was holding the Norwegian by the collar of the hoodie. “Where is he?!” The one in the darker shade of green asked and his hand tightening on his collar, there was a laugh from the Nordic. “You think I know? Edd old friend, I didn't expect you to come back-” Tord was suddenly thrown down and his eyes widened only to see Paul shaking with anger and Patryk standing in front of him. “Paul, Tord already stated he's not coming back with us” That voice, it was so calming and he knew who it belonged to, before Patryk could say anything else Paul pushed him out of the way and towered over The Norski, the solder was hesitant as he put his foot on the one that he called his leader's throat.  
Paul narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “Red Leader, what were you doing and what was the point of it? Who are you really looking for? You left the comfort of your own soldiers and why? For this run downed town?” The solder hissed with anger and started to apply pressure to his throat. “You're no leader, you're not anything compared to a real leader” The Nordic smiled, having half lidded eyes and started to struggle with breathing, what was happening and why was it happening? The weight that he started to feel on his throat was lifted but why was that the Nordic thought to him and slowly opened his eye to see what was going on, to his surprise there was Patryk on top of Paul holding him down. They all knew that if he was going to die it was going to be by Tom’s hands and they all knew that he was waiting and eventually Tom would but Tord didn’t believe that, he believed that It was show for everyone. The reasoning behind denying it all was because Tord loved Tom and he could have swore that the feelings were returned, he believed that for awhile until today and that’s when it all changed. The Norwegian sat up rubbing his throat and coughed his eyes adjusting on the scene that was in front of him, looking at Patryk and Paul his eyes wandering around and landing on the same view point again of the edge of the cliff. “You really don't understand do you Paul? I came back to this place to get the robot, you know that, yet why are you acting so stupid?” The voice to Paul and Patryk was almost familiar but it was a thick accent that hit their ears, Paul's eyes widened. “R- Red Leader, Sir” Was all Paul managed to speak, Paul and Patryk both looked terrified, they immediately got up straightened their backs out of fear of the short yet intimidating Norwegian. The one that they called Leader was scary and what really made him lose it was his thoughts, not only did he beat himself up but he was also heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're all liking it so far

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, My name is Jaden and I hope you're enjoying the first chapter of my story!  
> Please send some positive feedback, I might need it.  
> I also understand that it isn't much but I filled alot of pages in my note book and I'll try and write longer pages.


End file.
